


Wanderer

by CrystalNavy



Series: Darkverse [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Maglor is a sweet puppy, he must be protected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 10:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Maglor has seen more than he cared to admit.





	Wanderer

Maglor stayed hidden as he watched the last ship set sail. One look at his burnt hand was enough to make him realize that there was no going back. In his family, he was the sole survivor. Well, except Nerdanel, but she was safe in Valinor, the land of bliss. He, on the other hand, struggled with guilt for over two ages. It was only recently that he began to wonder if there was a purpose behind the fact he was a sole survivor.

He listened to the music of the waves as they lapped against the shore. He began playing the next verse of his ballad, the Noldolante. His song soothed him, and his age-old grief. He needed to learn what became of Elrond and Elros, he decided. He would leave the ocean behind for good. Dwelling on the past was pointless.

With new determination, he headed inland.


End file.
